Undoubted
by Chimirasha Reinhold
Summary: Ok, first shot at this. I'm hoping you will like it and/or tell me how to better it. I have a plan for it but if no one likes it I won't continue. It opens up on some smex so... be warned.


**Hey, guys. What's up? Ok, so this is my first fic. I was hoping that you would review and maybe give me tips on how to better myself at this. Um, if you like it, awesome. If you want me to write a specific fanfiction/pairing let me know and Ill write it.**

It was wrong. Primus, he knew it was wrong. It was against protocol. Against law to do this. It compromised himself and his soldier. At first he'd felt guilty but, as it went on, Ultramagnus whad forgotten that. He was with someone he, dare it be said, needed - loved. But he couldn't stop thinking, that one day, Smokescreen would leave him.

But, that day hadn't come. As far as Smokescreen was concerned it would never come. The autobot might be a bit rash and compulsive and he often second guessed himself. What they'd created was one of the few things he was absolutely sure about. It wasn't because he was lonely, it wasn't because of the interface -no. It was because of Ultramagnus.

He could sense Magnus's worry. The bigger bot often worried too much. He was good at concealing it, better than Smokescreen would have liked. But, that was why the green horn did everything in his power to show the other that he wasn't goin' anywhere. Ever. No matter what.

"Smokescreen! Where on Earth did you learn to do THAT?!" Ultramagnus moaned. Smokescreen having somehow engulfed the older bots entire length into his mouth sucked powerfully while twisting his head as he drew off.

"Heh. I asked Wheeljack if I could borrow some of his 'special' data pads. Then I practiced on a toy." The white mech gazed lustily at his lover; optics a burning azure. He smiled and laughed at the disapproving look on Magnus's face, "Aww, c'mon, don't bust him! I promised I wouldn't get caught! Besides, if you do, I can't learn new tricks, SIR." Ultramagnus revved his engine when he heard the way smokescreen adressed him. Oh how Smokescreen loved to play with Ultramagnus's dominance kink.

"I suppose we can find a way to let this... infraction slide." The lieutenant pulled Smokescreen from his kneeling position on the floor and settled himself on the berth, Smokescreen straddling him. Since it was uncomfortable for Smokescreen's door wings, the bot usually took top. It was more fun this way, anyhow. "Open, Smokescreen." Was the growled command.

Without hesitation, "Yes, sir." Almost like magic, Smokescreen's panel disappeared. And, the same for his pressurized cable, which broke out of its recesses behind the straining cod piece. The bigger bot chuckled, moving the young bot so the the tip of his spike was just barely inside a dripping valve. Supporting him by his waist, Ultramagnus cocked his head to the side with a smirk at the whimper smokescreen emitted.

"A bit eager, soldier? I thought that you would have liked to be teased a little more."

"N-no sir. I th-think teasing w-won't be ne-necessary." Smokescreen was trembling with anticipation. He couldn't stand being kept to wait. He wasn't the most patient of mechs. "I j-just need you in-inside me."

"Is that so? Alright, soldier, if you must..." with that, strong servos suddenly released slender white hips and let the other drop down onto a thick spike. It was a good thing that the lieutenant's room was sound proof. Because the loud mewl the greenhorn made, would have definately aroused suspicions.

The feeling of the cable sliding into him was amazing. Smokescreen's door wings arched in ecstasy, quivering madly. While Ultramagnus just offlined his optics and grit his denta. He simply felt the delicious hot, wet pressure surrond and gently massage his member. It was exquisite pleasure that only they could have together.

Not being able to stand being still anymore, Ultramagnus lifted the young bot and thrusted the mech downwards in a fluid motion. Causing Smokescreen to arch his back. "Yes." The white mech whimpered. "Please, please." The SIC bucked his hips up, every time he brought Smokescreen crashing down. The clang of metal resounded throughout the room.

And, While he was pounding into Smokescreen, Ultramagnus reached out a servo and played inside the seam where doorwing connected to back plating.

"Ultramagnus! Primus, I-I'm clo-ose s-sir! Please, Ultramagnus!"

"Smokescreen." The buzzing of their internal fans and Smokescreen's cries made the whispered name go unheard as Ultramagnus finally connected with smokescreen's input port. It only took one wave of spark energy to overload the young autobot. He went with a strangled cry, the feedback showering over Magnus caused him to follow. His body fell and smokescreen stayed that way. Drapped over Ultramagnus's large chassis. Both convulsing from little aftershocks time to time.

The lieutenant smiled at his lover. Seeing as the bot had fallen into recharge. He was willing to let him stay another ten minutes or so and let him sleep. "Magnus..." blue arms wrapped themselves around the smaller frame. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes. It was, after all late. Every one was in recharge, save them of course. "I love you." Smokescreen gently nuzzled his head into Magnus. The older bot thought that surely the other was asleep.

Looking again, he realized the Smokescreen was sound in recharge... perhaps they could wake early. He didn't mind.


End file.
